


Hearts With Marks

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, but no one really asked for more taisey, but who cares???, i thought this really cute okay??, if you ask, you get more anyways, you will recive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you’re also late and no I don’t want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride instead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts With Marks

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Xiao Mei crossed the street, “I’m late! I’m super, super late!” She was caught up in her thoughts, that she didn’t notice the moped coming down the lane at top speed. But somehow, the rider also didn’t notice her in the middle the road. 

“Watch out!” The driver finally noticed Mei, but it was already too late. “Mon Dieu!” They hit the brakes as hard as they could. Mei hit the European motorcycle and flew a few feet away. 

“Ow…” Mei called out. The rider took off their helmet and got off the moped. They went up to her to see if she was hurt or anything. “Are you an angel?” Mei asked, not fully recovered from the crash. 

“Are you hurt? In anyway?” The driver, now revealed as a dark skinned girl, examined Mei’s body for an injury. 

“I’m-I’m fine,” Mei tried getting up. 

“Look. I need to get you to a hospital,” The girl look around, “What’s your name?” 

“I don’t need to go to a hospital. I told you, I’m fine. I need to go to school…” She cried out. 

The girl looked at her wide eyed, “School? But you really need to go to a hospital. And you didn't answer my question.” Mei noticed how her eyes looked like chocolate and the red ribbons that were tied to her pigtails.

Mei finally got up and patted her skirt, "I really need to go to school. I'm late and I really cannot miss the test." Mei noticed how they were about the same height when she stood up. 

"You were runned over by a moped and you need to go to school to do a test?" The stranger asked again.

“Yes! Please!” Mei pleaded. The driver gave her a look of uncertainty but got back on her moped anyways. “Don’t leave me!” Mei cried out, not fully realizing on what the other was trying to do.

“I’m not going to leave you,” The rider put back on her helmet, “So get on.” She tossed a blue helmet to Mei.

“Why are you helping me?” The Asian girl asked. Mei reluctantly got on the moped, debating if she hug the stranger or not.

The strange girl looked at Mei, before saying, “Well, person who has yet not told me their name, I happen to need to go to school too.” She started the vehicle, which jerked Mei into holding her so she wouldn’t fall off. “The name’s Michelle by the way,” The stranger, now named Michelle, stated casually.

Mei started to think for a bit, “Well in that case, my name’s Xiao Mei, but you could just call me Mei.” The moped started to go faster, making Mei hold Michelle tighter and Michelle’s ponytails hit Mei’s face more often.

“Well Mei, I hope we can become friends,” Michelle looked back to her and smiled.

Mei smiled back, “I hope we can become friends too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another TaiSey fic although no one really wanted it! I have a goal to fill up the Seychelles/Taiwan tag, and I am going to do it. Don't forget to kudos!


End file.
